vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darui
Summary Darui (ダルイ, Darui) is a shinobi of Kumogakure and the right-hand-man of the Fourth Raikage, whom he later succeeds as the Fifth Raikage (五代目雷影, Godaime Raikage, Literally meaning: Fifth Lightning Shadow). Power and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C, possibly higher Name: Darui Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 26 in part II, 36 in Gaiden. Classification: Raikage's right-hand man, Fifth Raikage. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level | Town level, possibly''' higher ' via power-scaling 'Speed:' '''Massively Hypersonic (Being able to coordinate a combined assault on Taka alongside the lightning-enchanced Fourth Raikage, as well as protect C from sneak attack by Suigetsu) '| Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Momoshiki for a bit; also dodged Kinishiki's projectile) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ+ '''| '''Class TJ, possibly higher Durability: Multi-City Block level | Town level, possibly higher via power-scaling Stamina: Very High (Comparable to other Kage who are able to fight for lengthy periods of time) Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Skilled fighter, but rather lazy Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lightning Release: Black Panther: *After generating black lightning from their body which takes the form of a panther, the user can manipulate it to affect multiple victims at once by electrocuting them. Like various other Lightning Release techniques, the potency of this ability can be increased through the application of water. Storm Release: Laser Circus: *This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then it encircles the user's hand and from that, the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user is able to alter the beam's direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity.The user can also increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. Water Release: Water Formation Wall: *This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. *Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. Key: Base '''| Raikage''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Naruto Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kages Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7